Zetsumei Senkou: Legend of The Thunder Three
by kikyo109
Summary: This is The legend of The Thunder Three, Those who rivaled the Sannin FEMHAKU naru/femhaku/yugito


**Kumo no Zetsumei Senkou: Legend of the Thunder Three**

0-0-0-0-0-0 Kumo 0-0-0-0-0-0

"Send him in"

"Hai Raikage-Sama"

Seconds later the door opened to admit a teen tall man dressed in Gold lined Black BOLT Armour with the Kanji's for Thunder and 1 on over his heart and a BOLT mask which portrayed an enraged fox with the Kanji for nine on the right cheek. He also had the kanji for storm tattooed on the inside of his left forearm.

"Have you completed your mission?"

"Hai Raikage-Sama, I have done as you asked and the one known as Itachi Uchiha is no more."

"Excellent now are you ready to complete the second part of your task"

"Hai Raikage-Sama I am to return to Konoha with his head as a peace offering and will serve the Hokage loyally for a total of 1 year, to prove our sincerity, I will also make sure that the other Uchiha does not copy any of our Kinjutsu or Hijutsu"

"Very well, pack for your trip accordingly; I will expect reports every week from you, Fox"

"Like I have any choice Raikage-Sama"

"yes your right those to get very violent when they don't here from you often"

"yeah and its us that usually pay"

They both shared a small chuckle showing how close they are

"Now I have one last gift for you before you leave"

The Raikage opened his desk draw and took out a small gold engraved black box before placing it on the table and Fox looked at the box in shock

"Is this what I think it is"

"Yes fox it is the Heart of Thunder and I give it to you to prove you are my chosen successor for the title of Raikage"

Fox's hands shook as he reached out for the box and picked it up before opening it to reveal a gold ring with a small glowing yellow gem inlaid into the centre.

"Wear it proudly and know that the might of Kumogakure is behind you"

"Hai Raikage-Sama I shall do you proud and fill my heart with thunder"

"Good now scram I've still got a mountain of paperwork to do"

"Hai Raikage-Sama"

Fox left the room and the Raikage sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork on his table

**2 days later in Konoha**

A lone figure walked towards the gates of Konoha. When he reached the gates he was stopped by the guards

"Halt, state your business Kumo Shinobi"

"Bounty"

"huh"

"I'm here to collect on a bounty"

"oh, who did you get"

"Itachi…. Uchiha"

The two gate guards choked and spluttered and then chuckled before laughing outright

"How the hell do you think that were gonna believe that _you_ killed Itachi Uchiha"

"do you want to see his head"

The guards paled as they realised this dude was serious

"Your serious aren't you, you actually killed him"

"yes now can I go to your Hokage"

"Y-y-yeah s-sure, just d-d-don't cause any t-t-trouble"

"yeah, yeah I know the rules"

so saying the unknown Shinobi left on his way to the Hokage

"holy shit dude we have to warn the Hokage"

"ill guard the gate you go warn the Hokage"

"hai"

**At the Hokage Tower**

The Unkown Shinobi walked into the Hokages office and looked around the room a little before looking at the Hokage

"You know its not polite to point so many pointy weapons at a visitor Hokage-Sama, I know I'm not being treated as a friendly but I got a better reception the last time I enteredan Iwa nin camp, sheesh dudes put away those pointy weapons or ill drive them up your asses"

One stupid ANBU thought he could be a hero and attacked him in the back but was brutally put down with a swift knee to the gut doubling him over with the force, which was then followed by a vicious elbow to the back of the head sending him towards the floor before the Unknown nin did a back flip kicking the stupid ANBU in the head making him perform a few back flips before he slammed into the wall.

"Now is anybody else stupid enough to attack me again, no, good. Now I have two scrolls for you Hokage-Sama, 1 contains the head of Itachi Uchiha and the other contains a treaty that I bring to you from the honourable Raikage-Sama."

The Hokage's eyes widened before he sighed

"I presume the head of Itachi is part of the peace offering"

"yes along with my services for 1 year on the proviso that I do not have to betray the trust of Raikage-Sama"

"very well, do you have any proof of what you say"

"I am the bearer of the Heart of Thunder, and leader of the Thunder Three"

The Hokage jerked in surprise

"What is wrong Hokage-Sama"

"The Raikage has sent us his most powerful ninja join us for a year. The man standing before you is the heir apparent to the Raikage, next in line to become the Raikage. He is also the leader of the Thunder Three who are Kumo's version of the Sannin making him one of the most powerful ninja's in the entire world. The fact that the Raikage has sent him means that he really wants this treaty to go through, what does he want in retrun"

"he wants my families scrolls given to me"

The Hokage frowned

"Why would we have your families scrolls"

"because I was originally a Konoha citizen before the Lightning Daimyo found me on the streets and ttok me in, he said I reminded him of his own daughter before she died in childbirth. Ever since then I have lived and faught for Kumo. I am the adoptive son of the Raikage and the adoptive Grandson of the Lightning Daimyo"

He removed the hood off of his cloak and removed his BOLT mask, revealing pale pupilless lavender eyes making everyone gasp as if they had seen a Ghost

"But my real father is The Yellow Flash Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and my mother was Yumi Hyuuga the sister to Hiahshi Hyuuga the Head of the Hyuuga clan."


End file.
